Twin-tastic
by Taiga Flipsvilla
Summary: THIS STORY IS DROPPED
1. Chapter 1

****DESCRIPTION: Pretty much Just Haruhi's adventures with the twins. HaruhiXHikaruXKaoru****

****Me: I don't own Ouran High School Host club, okay?!****

**_**Chapter I**_**

"Haruhi, could you help me cut my steak?"

"Haruhi, could you help me pour my drink?"

"Coming Ladies!" Haruhi sighed. 'I wish that they'd stop staring at us and leave, but I have to pay it off somehow...' She thought to herself.

"Haruhi! Hurry!" She sighed again.

"Finish up those few and then you can take a break," the twins called from across the room. when she didn't react they added;

"If you do it quick we'll treat you to some fancy tuna!"

This immediately rejuvenated the exhausted girl. "OK! ^^"

'you're to easy, Haruhi...' they thought. Haruhi hurried over to the young ladies waiting for her, or should we say... him?

"Haruhi. you're so cute!"

"And your skin's so smooth! How do you do it?"

"I just wash my face at night..."

and so on and so forth. The girls asked odd questions, requested that simple tasks be done for them, then left. 'I'll never understand these rich people...' she thought.

"Haruhi, solve this algorithm. Hello? Haruhi are you listening?!" Her teacher called one day. "hmmmmm..."

"HARUHI FUJIOKA ARE YOU LISTENING?!" he yelled.

"YES SIR?!" was the abrupt answer. The class burst out laughing. She quickly apologized solved the mathematical equation perfectly. He sighed.

"That's all, please return to your seat. At least unlike a _certain pair in my class _even though you space out you can still solve the equations," the math teacher said. Another chorus of giggling erupted.


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanna start out by apologizing for never updating... But I have school and I'm literally in the middle of finals so some slack? Please? NO?! WHY?! Well whatever...

Chapter 2

Recap:

_HARUHI FUJIOKA ARE YOU LISTENING?! He yelled._

"_YES SIR?!" was the abrupt answer. The class burst out laughing. She quickly apologized and solved the mathematical equation perfectly. He sighed._

"_That's all, please return to your seat. At least unlike a _certain pair _in my class even though you space out you can still solve the equations," the math teacher said. Another chorus of giggling erupted._

The teacher looked pointedly at the twins. But the mischievous pair pretended not to notice and continued to stare off into space. Mr. Korokunawa sighed again.

'Kids these days...' he thought to himself. "whatever, class dismissed," he said with a wave of his hand. The class split up into groups almost immediately.

"Come on, Haruhi, it's lunch break, we have club activities," Hikaru beckoned. "yeah yeah, I'm coming." she replied, standing up swiftly. Maybe a little _to_ swiftly. Dark spots momentarily clouded her vision and she felt her body sway.

"Haruhi?!"

"i'm fine, just stood up to quickly," she said. The twins sighed in relief. Then, shaking her head quickly as though to cure herself of her passing dizziness, she straightened herself and walked toward the devious duo.

**40 minutes later~**

"Ugh I'm beat. What about you guys?" Haruhi sighed out.

"Well we didn't expect so many customers, that's for sure," Kaoru commented. "But It was kinda funny to watch you try to deal with all those ladies," "ngh" Hikaru muttered, nodding a lethargic agreement.

"Hey Haruhi, after school take us to a commoner restaurant, don't worry, we'll pay," Kaoru suggested.

"If you let me pick and you guys pay... AND if you guys pay even half attention to class... maybe..." bargained Haruhi.

"It's a deal!" the twins cried gleefully.

"Oh, and Tamaki," Hikaru said, gesturing to the stalker-ish looking blonde behind him. "You can't come," The twins laughed together evilly, a wide grin mirrored on both their faces. Tamaki went to a corner and started bawling his eyes out. Then a stick suddenly materialized in his hand, along with a small forest of mushrooms, which he started poking.

That's It hope you guys liked this really short chappie... then again the other one was short to...

well, whatever, please commenr ^_^ It makes me feel loved~ the more loved I feel the more I update... Sooooooooooooooooooo... If you like it, comment!


	3. Chapter 3

SEEE!? When I don't have finals (finally finished today thank fuckin GOD for that!) I update pretty fast! It might be a bit slow but... HARUHIxHIKARUxKAORU fic. That's right, BOTH twins! ANYWAY... to the story! Oh yeah and I'm like, for reals young so... I'm bad at grammar... forgive me? Oh yeah, and for every comment I dock a day before I update unless I'm busy, grounded, or on vacation. ^_^

NO RECAP I'M LAZY!

**Chapter 3**

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Slow down! Geez!" Haruhi called to the boys' located in front of her.

"Sorry" came the quick reply uttered from the two mouths simultaneously.

"Whatever..." Haruhi sighed. "Just... keep in line with me, alright?" "OKAY~" came from the pair, yet again in unison. She sighed again.

"So what kinda food ya want?" "Italian!" "Pub food!" yet another sigh. "Well... I like pub food better so we're going to the pub off Main Street, okay?"

"Awwww..." came from a disappointed Kaoru.

"Hey, the agreement was that I pick. I only asked because I was too (see I read your guys' comments and I learn ^_^) lazy to(o?) decide myself, so stop complaining, you're annoying me."

Hikaru smirked at his twin behind Haruhi's back. Kaoru stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah, Haruhi, who are you going to sit by?" Hikaru asked with a triumphant tone.

"Me. You guys can sit across." His face fell.

"Well... you guys can pick where we sit I guess..." she said reluctantly, seeing his disappointed expression. Now both twins' features lit up.

"Okay~" They replied happily, once again in unison.

**20 minutes later~**

"Haruhi let's-" "Sit here" Hikaru finished, both pointing to the same spot.

"Sure" she said as she sunk into the booth they indicated.

A waitress soon passed by.

"My name's Tiuh and I'll be y'all"s waitress today. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"We'll have diet coke" the twins said together.

"I'll have a virgin pina~colada" Haruhi said.

"That's two diet cokes and a pina~colada, would that be all?" Tiuh asked.

"Yes, thank you" Haruhi said, and the waitress left.

"Look at the menu and decide what you want you two," Haruhi said. "There's a ton of choices so take your pick."

But the twins just sighed.

"I wish you would've worn normal clothes and not our uniforms..." Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"Well you two said after school, so we went directly after school" She said.

"Yeah, but now all the ladies including our waitress are staring at us" Hikaru said.

"Haruhi sighed for the millionth time that day.

"It doesn't matter."

The twins shook their heads dramatically.

**~To be continued~**

Oh and don't be afraid to suggest things, I'm all open. Oh and sorry for my awful grammar... But as I stated earlier, I am young, stupid, and an awful typer. That's it ^_^ Also thank you:

Quirkista

purplesaphire17

and

Usagi3000

for commenting ^_^


	4. I'm sorry but this story is droppeded!

**um... hi. I can't do it I'm sorry. I have to drop it. Leave it to your imagination. I just... have no inspiration... and I'm writing a ton of other stuff... sorry...**


	5. Chapter 5

ok wtf. I tried. i really, really tried to do it. i sacrificed sleep and food trying to think of ideas. I worked on this fucking thing and all i get is "i don't know why authors like you drop stories, you think it's funny or something?" NO I FUCKING DON'T BUT DO YOU WANT MY BEST OR NOT?! Anyways have a _very_ nice evening and don't die ;D


End file.
